Honor of Darkness
by Acid Fish
Summary: A strange being appears suddenly, using the villains in his hidden schemes, will anyone find out his true plan before he destroys the heroes. Ratet T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Force of Darkness

The screeching of metal and roaring of an engine halted the silence of the night dead in its track, slowly the long limo stretched along the streets as it approached the Townsville Town Hall. The limo screeched to a halt and the door slowly opened, a tall figure emerged, a smile on his face, turning to the shorter man by his side he said," Come on my partying friend, let's get down and boogey with this meeting!"

The smaller man looked up and said," As you say Mr. Boogey Man." The two enter the white building and are met by a blinding light, quickly pulling on their hoods they make their way through the long hallways before finally reaching the meeting room, slowly they enter and are greeted by most of the other villains and crooks.

Ace waves over to him and says," Hey how is it going Boogey, didn't think you were coming to this thing?" The Boogey Man smiled and said," What miss a party; there is no party without the Boogey!" A few laughs are heard and the two take their seats, Big Billy turns and says," Uh, what we doing here again boss?"

Ace slaps his face and says," I told you a thousand times, someone has called a meeting here, by the way it sounds they are clearly not happy with us villains, we are here to make sure they know about us the toughest of the tough, the GanGreen Gang!" Big Billy shouts encouragingly," Woo yah GanGreen Gang!"

Pink smoke appeared behind Ace and the others back away quickly, a clawed arm wraps around him as the beings voice creeps through the area," Sorry to dis appoint you Ace, but if anyone is the true evil around here,** it is going to be me**!" Ace quickly backs away as well, turning he says," Him, you are only the toughest because you take control over everyone, without that you aren't much!"

Him smiled into his face and says while snapping his claw," Oh really, you think that I lack powers beyond your own, I can't wait to end your **miserable **life as I sit among your comrades dead bodies and watch you suffer!" Ace realizing he was out of his league said," Alright you win Him, You are the darkest being." Him smiled to himself and said," Told you!"

"Actually you're not….." A voice appeared from the stage that was in front of all the villains, a being was now standing there, at nine feet tall he was at the moment the tallest person in the room, even beating the Boogey Man in height. Him snarled as his form shifted to match him, fire erupting around the other villains as he approached the being in front.

Him shouts," Then who is the most evil then, if not me!" The being sighed and said," Obviously I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, are you that dull and dimwitted." The other villains backed away as the black fire erupted around Him, he snarled and said," If you think you're so tough then prove you're the most evil!"

The being sighed again and said," Such a thing would be childish at best, just by gazing at me you lower beings should have guessed who I am, apparently this planet is as clueless as the pathetic villains here today." Him chuckled clearly amused," Well while I agree that these villains are pathetic, you still have not proven your villainess way, show us how evil you truly are!"

The being nodded his head and said," Very well, but if I am to prove this I will need villains to help me in accomplishing this evil task, since you are the most evil of these villains Him, you shall help me." Him rolled his eyes but responded," Very well I wasn't planning on anything anyways, so what is this "evil" you will try and do?"

The being smiled and said," I will destroy these so called Powerpuff Girls….." The other villains all gasped, a voice in the back said," Oh I am sure that will work, but if you had not noticed all us villains, which is to say the beings who have gathered in this room to converse with you who had called us here, have all been beaten countless times, what makes you think that you can do that which I, Mojo Jojo could not?"

The being shook his head and said," I can tell that you will be a pain in my spinal cord, you are all failures plain and simple, and from what I have observed I can wipe each of you out with a small amount of my power, with and exception to Him of course he had more power than all of you, now Mojo, uh that is a terrible name; you should not be concerned on how I will destroy them but how you and Him will draw them out…."

Mojo quickly jumped up and said," Wait what do you mean me and Him, I never accepted to this?" The being smiled and said," No when you argue with me you agree with me at the same time, so you signed up without knowing…." Mojo growled and said," I won't work for you or with Him, we have had trouble before, and I am certainly not working for any freak like you, I am out of here!"

Mojo began to leave, the door was in front of him, suddenly his whole body stopped, he began to shake and was lifted into the air, he screamed in pain as the weight around him crushed down, coming forward he was now in front of the being, the other villains including Him, all watching completely stunned, the being spat out angrily," I did not request your assistance, it was an order, for your betrayal you shall pay…."

A tail was now visible from behind, with a quick thrust blood splattered to the ground as it pierced through his stomach, he fell to the ground after being released, blood pouring on the ground as the being forcefully ripped his tail out of him, after Mojo looked back up the being said," Betray me again and the punishment will be dire, now Him this is what you and Mojo are going to do…."

Blossom brushed her hair back as she continued to look through her mirror at her figure, she was now 16 going on 17 with her sisters, since they were kids they had each matured more in their own way, Blossom was now wearing a red jacket that extended down to her waist, a belt with a heart on it was laced through her black pants, she had a pink tank top on under her jacket that had darker pink lines running around it in a strange design pattern to reflect a constellation, her hair flowed down in beautiful streaks, she still sported her reddish bow.

As she finished and left her room, they had each been given separate rooms some time back, she noticed her cheerful sister jumping up and down as she skipped down the hall, smiling she greeted her with a hug, she asked," So what have you been up to Bubbles?" Bubbles smiled and said while holding her hands," I was just thinking about the meeting with Mr. Agotski Toboroshi today, he is going to sponsor my art work on the upcoming Art show I am so excited!" Bubbles wore a similar jacket as her sister, it was a baby blue with a dark edging around it, she was wearing a small shirt that went down and a bit over her belly, her pants were white and perfectly neat, her hair was still in pig Tails and she kept it generally short.

Blossom smiled and said," Well I hope you do great, like wise I am meeting up with Professor Carth Vehense leading scientist in many different fields, we met last month and he gave me a card for a job over the summer, I am meeting up with him this afternoon, it is going to be-"She was interrupted by a loud noise followed by," Err! Fucking retarded computer!"

The two girls notice the door at the end slam open as a girl exited, she was wearing a leather jacket with spider web design on it, she had a dark green shirt with "Touch me anywhere and you die" Written on it, her pants were black and she had a spiked belt on with a skull on it, unlike when she was young her hair was much longer it covered half of her face only one eye showing which was almost always half way open at any time, the rest of her hair was all the way down to her waist.

Blossom smiled at her but did not receive the same gesture, she asked," So what is up Buttercup, everything alright?" Buttercup scoffed and said," Blow it up your ass, I don't need your crap right now, my damn computer broke and I'm getting a new one!" Shoving her aside she waked past them and walked out the door.

Blossom shook her head, a small tear forming at her eyes, Bubbles frowned and said," Blossom don't cry, you know how she is." Blossom wiped her tears and said," Yah, I just wish I knew what happened to the happier Buttercup who enjoyed life at least a little, when did she go so far down into the darkness Bubbles?"

Bubbles shook her head and said," I don't know, but it was probably after that fight two years ago, remember afterwards she had to get some extreme help and a lot of surgery to fix all those problems, I am still furious with Him as we all should be, he messed with her in twisted way Blossom, I would be surprised if anyone could stay the same after all she went through….."

Bubbles headed down the stairs after nodding her head towards her sister, Blossom shook her head, could she have been so blind, it must have been that which caused her so much of this pain and suffering, Blossom headed down the stairs after her sister, Bubbles entered the living room and began to watch TV.

Blossom pulled out a snack bar and entered as well, sitting down next to her she began to eat, Bubbles flipped through the channels, it landed on a channel and they began to watch, Bubbles pointed and said," Hey you remember that Blossom?" On the screen was what looked to be pink smoke, a figure appeared and laughed at the three girls on screen, ranting about how he was going to win he pointed at the larger figures behind him.

Blossom smiled and said," as if I could forget, Him resurrected the Rowdyruff Boys and we couldn't kill them with our kissed like last time….. I miss those times when it seemed so easy, now the villains are trying to kill us truly, before it was defeating us and now there trying to kill us; I totally miss those times so much…."

The door swung open breaking her from her trance, Buttercup walked up and said," Hey give me one thousand dollars right now, I need it for the laptop!" Blossom shook her head and said," If you need money go get a job." Buttercup's eye slanted and she shouted," Fine be that way, but when this all goes down you had better take the fall…."

Before Blossom could say anything Buttercup was already out the door, Bubbles asked worriedly," what did she mean by that?" Blossom shook her head and said," I don't know exactly she could have meant anything, do you think I should have given her the money?" Bubbles shook her head and said," No, she needs to do things on her own, she always comes to us for things, let her solve this on her own."

The Hot Line rang breaking them of their conversation, Blossom raced over and snatched it up, she asked," Hello Mayor what is it?" After a few seconds her eyes grew wide she shouted," WHAT!" Bubbles backed away from her sister, Blossom said angrily," We will be right over….." Bubbles asked concerned," What happened Blossom, what is wrong?"

Blossom gazed at her sister, through gritted teeth she said," Buttercup was just arrested for robbing the store!" Bubbles cuffed her mouth and said," What, why would she do that, she knows what that means for her reputation?" Blossom shook her head as she walked out the door, as soon as Bubbles was out she said," I have no clue, lets bail her out and ask shall we!"

It only took a matter of moments to reach their destination, but after ten minutes they were still outside, Bubbles tapped Blossom and asked," Aren't we going in?" Blossom nodded and said," Yah, I'm just readying myself, I thought this day would come, I just never wanted to see it, let's go…." They push open the doors and enter the building.

The guard on duty is glad to see them but is upset about who is in jail and why there here, he slowly walks through the jail until he reached the cell, he placed the key inside and slowly slid the gate open, Blossom and Bubbles both entered, Buttercup was sitting on the bench, she looked up from where she was and said," finally you show up, what stuff enough bills up your ass that you could finally come and get me out!"

Blossom snapped and said," you know what, I don't think we will just yet, maybe a few nights in here will show you some respect and lighten your mood!" Turning she walked out Buttercup shouted," What, you're going to leave me here, Blossom I have been mad at you before but you sure had better not leave, now get back here and bail me!"

Blossom continued to leave, Bubbles was reluctant but she turned and began to leave, a sudden tightening around her wrist stopped her, Buttercup said," You won't leave me here will you Bubbles?" Sorrow filled her words as she spoke, it took all of her strength but Bubbles refused to listen and continued, slowly the gate shut as they walked away.

Buttercup crashed to the ground, after five years she finally started to cry, tears poured down her face as well as anger raging through her, she said angrily," They are my sisters, they are supposed to care for me, supposed to help me out, maybe I was a bit angry but they didn't have to leave me here, who can I go to when I have no one?"

After wallowing on the ground for some time, she fell into a deep sleep, her mind was racing with question about her sisters and what she was supposed to do when no one would help her, she was suddenly woken when the gate was thrust open after unlocking, the guard walked in and helped her up, he said," alright Buttercup your bail was paid full, good day now."

Buttercup walked outside when she was stopped by a tall figure wearing a black coat, he bent down and said," Well hello Miss Buttercup, I saw that horrible display earlier with your sisters, that was just awful, leaving your sister after her time of need, well no need to worry I am here for you, if no one else cares, allow me to care for you, here take my hand…."

Buttercup was startled by him and didn't know whether to trust him or not, he noticed this and said," If I was going to lie and didn't care would I have taken the time to have bailed you out?" Buttercup shook her head and grabbed his hand, he stood back up and moved her into a nearby vehicle, he said," Now I need to talk to you about something, I know you're a Powerpuff but you don't know who I am, I have something very interesting for you to hear, and a proposition!" A long smile on his face, she stepped in and they took off.

**Who bailed Buttercup out of jail, who is this villain that has ensured the Powerpuff Girls destruction, find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Away

Bubbles rocked on the sofa as the two sisters sat alone watching TV, old shows were playing and nothing interesting was happening, unlocking of the door brought there attention towards the front, the professor entered the house, holding a black case he walked over and placed it on the counter, smiling he said," well girls what are you two up to?"

Bubbles shot over and hugged him, smiling she said," We were just watching TV professor, what is with the case professor, is something in it?" the professor smiled and said," Yes indeed, but first were is Buttercup, I think she will be excited about this?" Bubbles smile dropped, Blossom said," She was arrested earlier today professor…."

The smile on his face dropped to a low frown, he says," Well why didn't you girls bail her out, since my latest discoveries it should have been easy?" Bubbles glanced over to Blossom and said," Blossom said not to, said to teach her a lesson right infront of her face professor." The professor looked over, disappointed he said," Blossom you should know better, now lets go down and get her."

The two girls quickly snatch up there father and take off, in no time at all they reach the same jail as earlier, walking in they are greeted by a friendly guard, he says," Well hello Mr. Utonium what can I do for you three today?" the professor smiled and said," well we were hoping to pay bail for Buttercup, we heard she got into trouble?"

The guard smiled and said," Well I'm sorry she is in jail, let me just go through the computer here and…." After a few minutes he turns and says," Well I am afraid you can't bail her out." They all ask simataneously," What, why not?" He says while looking at the computer," Says here she was bailed out five hours ago, and left the building right afterwards."

The professor looked to his two children, each with the same worried and confused expression, Blossom asks," May we take a look at this guy?" The guard quickly brings up the footage from the day, after about ten minutes they locate the time of departure, slowly rewinding they spot the man. He was quite tall for being a man standing above even the guard, looking down you could see him transfer the money over, after leaving Buttercup quickly leaves, the three look at each other with worried expression, each wanting to know where she was.

Buttercup looked at the man in front of her, he was looking down at her from inside the car, after what seemed like forever he said," Alright, listen carefully Buttercup I am here to warn you and you alone of the events that shall transpire, I have seen the darkness that has taken you, Him had wronged you years ago, not even I the most dark of beings could have done such a thing, I am Valendrak I am not from your world at all, you see I noticed how pathetic the villains were on this planet so I came to try and show them a thing or to, after witnessing your power and achievements I have come to one conclusion, you are no hero!"

Buttercup's eyes widened, she said," that isn't true you don't know anything about me, I am always going to be a hero, your lies won't work on me!" He sighed and said," You clearly mis understand, you are meant to be my apprentice of the dark, without me it may be difficult to seek your revenge that you crave on Him, if you accept I can help you kill Him."

Buttercup slanted her eyes, crossing her arms she asks," what do you mean revenge?" He nods his head and replies," Surely, after what he did to you all those years ago I figured you of all people would want revenge, tell me I'm wrong…." Buttercup shook her head and said," Even if I wanted Him dead, becoming evil would not benefit me."

He quickly counters and says," Oh quite the opposite really it would benefit you more then any other, you see I take pride in what I do, but seeing your history you don't take pride in being the hero, there just isn't enough action, now being a villain you create the action, total freedom from any law, here take this and if you want to join me, it is all on this."

Nodding his head one last time, the door slid open as the car came to a stop, Buttercup eased out of the car, the man nodding one last time before departing, looking down at the strange jewel she placed it in her pocket, looking around she noticed she was now at her house, slowly she unlocked the door only to be knocked down by Bubbles.

Bubbles was now sobbing on top of her, she says," Oh Buttercup I am so, so sorry for leaving you, I honestly didn't want to, but Blossom made me!" Buttercup forcefully shoved her off, slowly rising she dusted herself off and glanced inside, the professor was smiling as he came out with open arms for a hug, Buttercup sighed but allowed his affection.

Blossom was glaring from within, pissing Buttercup off even more, flying out she said," where have you been?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and said," I don't have to report to you about everything you know, gosh, your not my mom!" Blossom shook her head and shouted," You still didn't answer my question, you disregarded protocol and did not check in after you were bailed, you had no remorse for what you put us through, and you haven't even apologized fo-"

Blossom was sent rocketing back and crashed into the stone and brick of the house, stumbling to the ground she wiped her mouth with her hand, blood was now fresh and dripping from her busted jaw. Buttercup shouts," You stuck up whiney bitch, you didn't give one fuck about me when I was stuck in jail, you would sooner save Bubbles then me, so don't talk about what I've done wrong, this is all on you!"

Blossom growled and said," You need to control your temper, that is what got you arrested in the first place!" Buttercup spat on the ground and said," You don't even know what got me arrested, I was arrested for beating some poor slum who said the wrong thing to me, I bet you thought I robbed a store, no I bashed a man's skull in happy!"

Blossom and the others looked at her with wide eyes, Blossom wasn't sure how to react, after about a minute she said," But, why?" Buttercup turned and said," Because he was an ass, said some things to me and got what came to him, it was everything he deserved!" She began to walk away, Blossom shouts," well the same might as well go for you, you deserve everything that has happened to you, because you are just a cold hearted bitch, I bet you went to Him on purpose all those years ago!"

Buttercup froze in her tracks, the air around them seemed to heat up for a moment, her hands were clenched tightly in fists, she said through gritted teeth," Really Is that what you believe?" Blossom simply nodded her head, from the angle she could not see her sisters face, Bubbles however could see the water that slowly built up in her eye.

Buttercup released a few tears as she said," well you didn't have to go through it did you Blossom, all you had to do was rush in and save me from that realm, you didn't have all of your organs ripped from your body, played with as you were slowly dying or so you thought, and had all of your reproductive organs completely destroyed beyond repair, you never saw the monster I saw when I was there you never experienced the shear terror that fiend caused me, and worst of all you didn't even care!"

Her entire face was now running with tears as they dripped to the ground, she slowly turned to face her sister, her face full of sorrow, she continued," I bet you never had someone crush your lungs while you gasped from breath in a realm that wouldn't allow you to die, and I truly doubt that you have ever felt the pain that came from the other things he did to me!"

Blossom simply shook her head and said," but we didn't know about those things, or any of those things." Buttercup snapped," Well I didn't even tell you everything why would I, you don't care enough!" Bubbles was already crying as Blossom began to as well.

Someone says," Well that was certainly some of the things, but you didn't even tell them of the horrid experience you felt when I began to cut through your reproductive organs, slowly as I made sure each was torn apart and carefully placed together as to seem perfectly fine, when the truth of the matter was that you and I both knew they would never work again, isn't it just deviant of me, one of my greater and vicious moments!"

Him clasped his claws from above the girls, his green eyes peering down at them his smile creating a state of unease, Buttercup backed away terrified, ever since she had feared Him and his presence, Blossom and Bubbles glared at Him who just glanced at his claw acting like everything was casual, he said looking at Buttercup," what's the matter, demon got your tongue….. well I did at one point!"

He chuckled to himself as he floated silently there watching them, Bubbles and Blossom both standing there ground ready for his next move, of course he caught them off guard as he appeared right behind Buttercup, grasping his claws around her a strange field incased her and she became immobile, smiling Him said," Do you remember this feeling Buttercup, you should!"

Slamming his claw down he pierced through her stomach, his claw began to spin as it entered into her body, Blossom and Bubbles both crashed into Him sending him back, blood began to rush from the wound in Buttercup's stomach, Blossom raced over but Him appeared in front of her, Bubbles and Blossom both attacked Him, but he quickly countered each attack.

Blossom was sent flying back and crashed into the house, the professor ducked behind cover as he watched, Bubbles socked his jaw but the attack didn't even faze him, Blossom struck from behind getting a similar effect, swirling fast he knocked both of them down and causing them to crash to the earth below.

Buttercup held her stomach in pain as she watched her sisters fight Him, she thought to herself," How could Blossom say that to me, I was in so much pain and she tried to make everything worse!" A familiar being appeared near her, helping her up he said," come on lets go, I believe it high time the people forget Buttercup, it seems everyone else will cope fine….." Buttercup nodded her head not even trying to refuse the offer to join him.

Him yawned as he spun out of there way once again, smiling he says," Well it is high time I steal Buttercup now and- Wait a sec **where is she**!" Blossom and Bubbles startled by his outburst also turn towards where she was, but nothing but blood remained where she used to be, Blossom glared back up at Him but found that he too was gone, turning towards Bubbles she raced over to check on her sister.

Bubbles left arm had a deep wound, blood running down in streams to the ground, even trying as hard as she could she could not hold back the tears that formed, Blossom wiped her face each returning to the professor, he said," Girls I think it is time we figured out what is going on, and I know just the person to talk to, although it isn't the best choice."

Blossom glanced at the professor who only offered and encouraging smile, Bubbles following Blossom, headed up the long stair case leading to the steel doors of Mojo's base, after waiting for a few minutes they turn to leave, the door suddenly slides open, Mojo approaches with a striped outfit and a hat with a little ball on the end.

His eyes showed he had been sleeping, taking in the sudden intruders his eyes opened wide as he said," Oh no not you!" Mojo backs away from the girls as he shouts," now don't even try anything I haven't done anything wrong and have not been planning on any sort of diabolical scheme….. today." Blossom watched him as she said," Alright we want some answers, there is something going on and we want to know what it is!"

Mojo smiled and said inoccently," Why what ever do you mean, I don't know anything what would you make you think that?" Blossom slants her eyes, approaching to where she was right in his face she says," Him just appeared out of no where and attacked us, afterwards or during Buttercup suddenly went missing, we want to know exactly what is going on, what are you villains planning!"

Mojo shrugged and said," I have no clue what you are talking about, I have nothing for you to know, I have not seen any of the villains or people in quite some time." Bubbles examined Mojo and suddenly realized there was a small amount of blood on his wear, quickly rushing over she lifted up his shirt and looked to where the blood was.

There was blood stained where stiches repaired a wound to his stomach, Blossom placed her hands on her hips and said," Haven't had any contact huh, then what is with the wound in your stomach Mojo?" Mojo gritted his teeth, both at pain from the wound and having then find out about his interaction with another being.

Bubbles shrugged and said," Well I bet he just tripped and fell on something, I mean Mojo isn't that great who would want to hurt him, I mean this is just Mojo were talking about…." She walked silently away, Mojo's eye began to twitch as he said," I'll have you know that I am very skilled and can take on quite a few beings!"

Bubbles shrugged and said," Yah maybe, but that wound just doesn't impress me, I mean if someone caused it who had power, like Him, I mean that would be something, but that just doesn't seem to be the case…." Mojo falling for her game said," well let me tell you the being who gave me this is far more powerful then Him, he has telekentic powers, two flailing tails, stands at about nine feet and I, Mojo Jojo was the first to meat his deadly attack."

Falling to the ground he clutched at the metal below, he said," It was so humiliating for me, Mojo Jojo, to be easily taken out by such a being, he was fully cloaked and we couldn't even see his face, all we know is that he came for all darkness and will destroy the Powerpuff Girls to prove himself the true evil, as a test from Him."

Blossom looked over to Bubbles both with the same confused look, scurrying over to him they said," Did he happen to be wearing a black trench coat, along with a full mask and his entire body hidden?" Mojo nodded and said," Uh yah why?" Blossom pulled out a video tape, after fiddling with Mojo's machine she was able to get it playing, she stopped at the part with the man who bailed Buttercup out of jail.

Mojo stunned said," Wait what is he doing at jail?" Blossom hissed and said," He is the one who bailed Buttercup out of jail!" Mojo said," About time to, it seems Him won the bet…." Blossom glared at him, slamming him to the ground she said," What does that mean?" Mojo coughed and said," well we all wagered that she would eventually be arrested, him bet it would be around her 17th birthday."


End file.
